The Flock on Ecstasy
by ChaChaRa
Summary: You know when you have those hyper, hyper moments when you don't think straight? Yeah, we'll this is what happened when we drank too much Pepsi XD. This is kinda what would happen if the Flock took too much ecstasy. Enjoy! Not for the faint hearted.!
1. The Gay Tutu Dance

**WARNING: This story was written under the effects of Pepsi [we think. We can't really remember much of that night…]. We apologise in advance.  
**

**'Tis very random. Don't say we didn't warn you!**

We were flying through the air, when Nudge flew into a tree.

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed, dropping to the ground. The Gasman flew after her, but he misjudged where the ground was and ended up flying into it. Then Angel decided to join in the fun and they ended up in a big heap in the bush.

"CHILDREN!" Max scolded, landing neatly next to the bush where the three Flock members were, tangled in an array of arms and legs. "I toollldd you they was organized!"

Fang landed next to Max, skidding a bit, and then doing a complete face plant in the mud. Iggy laughed and said: "Ahaha I heard that Fang, you idiot!"

Max and the Flock snickered and Fang got up, brushing whatever mud he could off his black ensemble. But what's this? All of a sudden, Erasers started dancing into the park wearing tutus.

"Heeheehee," Max laughed, before whipping a gold tutu out of a bush and joining the Erasers in a gay tutu dance. So, Angel jumped into the air and turned into a bush.

"Aaah!" Gazzy yelled as the bush fell on top of him – completely enveloping him in its leafy goodness. Fang landed in the Max-and-Eraser tutu dance. He didn't quite know what to do, so he searched deep inside his soul and imagined the new Angel-and-Gazzy bush doing the dance, and suddenly, he knew the moves. But he didn't do them because the mouse is moving into the sky.

"Oh! I didn't know mice could do that!" he exclaimed, patting his head and rubbing his stomach simultaneously. All of a sudden, Iggy started singing:

"Womanizer, womanizer…" and Max smacked him upside the head.

"That's the wrong key!" she said, before demonstrating how it should be done. She sang in an opera-style voice, making all the Erasers stop and stare, their mouths hanging open, drooling. Then the birds in the forest started chiming in, and Max was so surprised she choked on her gum and had to learn emergency army training.

"OMG!" Nudge said. "Don't waste the gum! I'll have it!" Max spat high into the air, and Nudge dove into the sea and caught it deftly in her mouth.

"Yum, strawberry…" Nudge thought out loud, chewing. "Ew…did you have garlic last night?"

"Yeah, you were there and it's _gooseberry_, you Muppet!" Max said, chucking a fish at her. Angel the bush started talking then, saying that the fish would like to join us for dinner in the sky. The mouse had invited them, you see. But then, suddenly, the cloud exploded and it started raining gumballs! Then the sea turned into chocolate spread and the fish and the Loch Ness Monster laughed with joy.

"Oh no!" Gazzy said in an unusually high pitched voice. "I think my trousers are on fire!"

"Go wash in the chocolate spread," Iggy advised, as Max scolded him for trying to light his farts.

"HIHIHI!!" said who?

**(A/N): We do plan on continuing this, 'coz we're sad people with no lives. Expect longer chapters!**

**WARNING: Loss of brain cells whilst reading may occur. **


	2. The Potty Song Of Doom, ooooh yeeeah!

_Previously:_

_"Oh no!" Gazzy said in an unusually high pitched voice. "I think my trousers are on fire!"_

"_Go wash in the chocolate spread," Iggy advised, as Max scolded him for trying to light his farts._

"_HIHIHI!!" said who?_

**This chapter contains very bad hamster language. So make sure you take some pills just in case they eat your toe.**

"HIHIHI!!" said………

THE MUFFIN MAN! "I need you to fetch me a bone."

Total was very offended at the frog's pyjamas. So off they went down the yellow brick road to find a bone.

"You didn't need to do that," said Max, frowning. "I was planning on having them eaten by gigantic German rabbits."

This was great news. Fang now didn't have to do the chacha in the White House because, you see, bones are now VERY rare creatures! If they came out of this mission alive, it was likely Angel would succeed in her magician career in Albania.

At this moment, Ari came up and started head-banging to the jungle beat.

"Nonono!" Gazzy said, tutting. "If you're _going _to headbang, at least do it to the right music!" He went over to Ari's iPod and switched it to the Simpsons theme tune.

Diiiiin din din didin din din didididi din dididididiiiii dididiDIN.

Iggy was unimpressed by this, and decided to go for a swim. Of course, being a sea of chocolate spread he came out looking like a mushroom.

"BUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA" Said AngelTheBush™ and started to MEGAHULAHOOP with seven hula hoops =], otherwise known as Gazzy.

"Where are weeeeeeee" Fang sung in a high-pitched girly squeal "I need to go pottyyyyyyyy!"

So the search continued for the bone AND the potty…

"And a one and a two and a one two three!" Max said, and the Flock burst out into a song they had made up years before: 'The Potty Song Of Doom, ooooh yeeeah!'

It went like this:  
Verse 1:  
_When I need to go potty  
There's only one thing I can do  
And that's sing the potty song  
OFFFF DOOOOOOOOM (oh yeeah)  
_  
Chorus:  
_And when the hamsters attack me  
I say "where aaree weeeee?  
I need to go pottyyyyy!"  
AAAnnnd we all fall down  
OOOOOOOH YEEEEAH!_

Verse 2:  
_The second time I sing  
I think: 'hey, where's my bling?'  
And that's the potty song  
OFFFF DOOOOOOOOM (oh yeeah)_

Bridge:  
_AAAAHHHHHH!  
Spider monkeys are atttttaaaaccckking me  
I wanna fight but I'm the PoTtY mAn!  
Someone cries 'I need you'  
And there's nothing I can do  
Except go potty. _

_SOOOOOOO SING THE POTTY SONG WITH ME!  
(one more time!)_

Chorus:  
_And when the hamsters attack me  
I say "where aaree weeeee?  
I need to go pottyyyyy!"  
AAAnnnd we all fall down  
OOOOOOOH YEEEEAH!  
_  
(Repeat until unconscious)

The Flock sang this lively song, and, six hours later, they were unconscious on top of a pile of hay. Well, all except Fang, who was sitting on the top, eating a piece of hay and singing quietly under his breath.

"I love you, Gary," he said to another piece of hay that he was cradling in his arms.

Meanwhile, ORDINARY people were walking past and dropping needles into the haystack. Fang decided to make a baby with Gary-o. Max woke up and all hell broke loose.

"What?!" she screamed, outraged. "Gary, I thought you were my friend! Turns out you're just…well…"

"What?" Gary said.

"A PIECE OF HAY!" Max screamed and jumped into the nearby tree.

"HAY HAS FEELINGS TOO!" Gary screamed at her tree.

Gazzy woke up then, and found one of the needles that the dreaded 'Ordinary People' had dropped on his Pot Noodle.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed. "I want a wowwy pop".

Just then, Nudge started busting a move on the haystack next door.

"Where did you come from?" said another piece of hay.

"Why, who are you?" Nudge replied.

"Gary, what are you doing?!" she said as she caught sight of Gary wrapped lovingly in Fang's arms.

"I'm experimenting with my feminism" He replied, pulling out a (size zero) gold sequin dress.

"Ah, I see." Georgina the hay replied, before diving deep into the needle haystack. Then it started raining bones and Total fell out of the sky with them.

"Yo, peeps!" He called to the flock "Just came back from Hawaii, awesome place!" He jumped up onto the haystack in his little flowery shirt and sunglasses.

"HAWAII!" the Flock yelled, breaking into hula dance. Amazingly, they'd all seemed to put on hula skirts and coconut bras [yes, including Fang] in the spa.

"Uuuuh YEAH" Total said "I brought back some souvenirs for you guys" he pointed to the pile of bones as big as the hay stack.

AngelTheBush™ shuffled on top of the bonestack, in complete joy!

"Yay!" she yelled. "Boney goodness!"

"Maxykins! Now we can go back to Muffin dude and give one to him" Iggy the chocolate mushroom smiled and skipped off into the sunset.

Gazzy, who was no longer seven hula hoops, decided to paint an earthquake onto the ground. The Muffin Man, who had returned with Iggy, was so frightened that he dropped the muffiny goodness he had brought with him all over the ground.

Luckily, Total hoovered them all up in a split second before Fang and his mate for life, Gary got there.

The zigggyyyy monster came out of the spa at that point, demanding muffiny goodness. Total backed away slowly.

The Muffin Man, having heard this cruel demand, dove headfirst into the haystack, only to scream out in pain as he withdrew covered in pinpricks of blood.

"Damn the OrdinaryPeople," he muttered and flew up into the sky on his magic carpet.

Maxykins was watching all this from her tree and swooped down and scooped up the zigggyyyy monster without any effort because he was only 6cm tall. She dropped him into the sea of schokolade!

"Hurray!" Everyone screamed with joy and the Muffin Man abandoned his magic carpet and joined the Zigggyyyy monster in the sea. He resurfaced, frowning.

"Forgot me muffins," he grumbled, grabbed them and zoomed away.

"HIHIHI!!" said who?

**(A/N): Yo peeps! This was fun to write :D  
We weren't suffering from the effects of Pepsi for this one, but we're sure the ice cream helped somewhere. ANYWAY, don't take drugs kids.**

**Can you call this a songfic? We don't really know...but yeeah. Shakalakaboomboom^^  
**

***.*.*.*.*Looney Tunes ending*.*.*.*.***


End file.
